Out of the Ordinary
by theSharinganPhaze
Summary: "She's so weird and different"...is that such a bad thing Sasuke? Based on the novel Stargirl...High School.AU..Rating may go up


**A/N: Yay...I finally got a story up. I had a dream about the novel Stargirl for some reason and then I turned to fan fiction and well…u no. If u havent red stargirl then u maybe confused as to y it so random but u might enjoy it as well. Anyways, Please do read:p**

Chapter 1

Sasuke POV

It was the night of my 12th birthday. As usual, me and my family went out to dinner and we sang happy birthday as we ate the big free dessert you get for being one year older than you were yesterday.

That's what your suppose to do on birthdays, right? I don't know, it seems like it, because I've been doing this for how many years? Whenever my parents thought I was too old to have parties so I guess after I turned 6. Yeah, that early.

After that my life became all but serious with the same routines. School, train with Itachi, and occasionally, hang out with friends. Every year is always the same.

My parents, grandparents, aunties and uncles, all give me enough money to spend an entire day's worth at the mall. I got the latest video games, new clothes, and I even got the new iPod, but Itachi gave me that one. So yeah, I guess you could say I am somewhat spoiled if I can get all that for my birthday, of course you would think that, but my family's rich so that's what happens.

_We give you money and that's all you need cuz you can get whatever you want. _

Which is true in some sense, I just wish my life wasn't the same old routine every year when it came to my birthday.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard the doorbell ring and I guess my dad must of answered it.

"Sasuke", my dad yelled from downstairs. I got my mind fixed and got off my bed to go downstairs.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked as I saw my dad put something down on the table in the living room.

"You've got another birthday present." Then he slowly left the room.

I went to the table and saw an orange and green gift bag with some kind of weird design on it,

_ok..thats an unusual choice of colors._ Then I noticed the paper stuffed in the gift bag and realized it was actual tissue in the bag, other than regular gift tissue.

"What the hell?" I said as I pulled the tissue out of the bag, one by one. Then I saw what look like to be a white shoe box in the bottom of the bag. I pulled the box out and took the cover off. What I saw I would never forget. It was a pair of shiny black and silver shoes that rose to the ankle. It looked like it was made of real alligator skin as I felt its texture. These were some nice shoes! It was rough yet smooth at the same time. This was strange. It felt handmade. There was a note in the left shoe.

_**One size fits all!**_

Well that just answered my question.

_**It could last forever!**_

And that's good to know.

_**Don't forget the socks!**_

I dug through the bag. Not in there. I lifted the bag and noticed something on the bottom.

Huh. It wasn't _in _the bag, it was _on _it. Taped on the bottom of the bag.

High rising socks. Neon colors of yellow and green .

_Wow, that just totally killed the nice shoes, but so did the colors of the bag._

"Oh what else is in here" I muttered to myself as I read the note again but that's all there was.

As I thought about it, shoes like this could cost over a hundred dollars, not that I'd have any financial problems, but that's suppose to be expensive right? But is this really handcrafted?

I put the socks on and tried on the shoes.

The note was right. It fits. Perfectly. And its comfortable.

Okay, something tells me I should _never_ wear these things in public but dam I like these shoes.

I searched in and out of the gift bag but couldn't find the note of who it was from.

"Dad! who gave me this present?" I shouted as I knew he could hear me even though he was in his office upstairs.

"I don't know someone rang the doorbell and left it on the doorstep. I guess they didn't want to be known" He shouted back.

Itachi entered the room.

"What the heck is that". Itachi said as he starred at my feet.

"Uhh..what does it look like? New shoes!" Then I forgot about the socks I had on. Dam it.

"It came with socks and it doesn't look that bad". I admitted, I hope it didn't look that bad because it certainly didn't _feel_ that bad.

"Yeah it looks pretty dam bad if you ask me"

"Well it's a one size fits all and I didn't ask you so go away." I was defending one of the most precious gifts I have ever gotten, though I would never actually admit that.

"Oh wow that's how to talk to your older brother. I gave you that iPod remember. If you don't want it, I'll have it."

"What? No!...I didn't say I didn't want it"

"Well, you certainly like that gift a lot better than mine. Hnn and when I look at that its frickin' ugly." He muttered and left the room.

"Hnn…what the hell is his problem? I said I liked the **ipod you gave me!**"I hissed and shouted lastly when he didn't hear a response but the door slam.

I went to the mirror to check what I looked like. And…dam it I didn't even want to admit.

I took the socks and shoes off and put them back inside the box.

_Ok, I got an orange and green gift bag, shiny pair of shoes and neon socks..Ok that's totally not random at all, nope. But these shoes are pretty dam awesome!'_

I carried the gift back to room and then I sort of smelled something.

It was a sweet aroma and I didn't like. I sniffed the bag. Then I realized what the smell was. _Of herbs and lavender. _

I sighed and put the gift under my bed in hopes, that maybe someday, I would be able to wear it.

**Hey! Hey! So how'd I do? Sorry if it was a bit ooc with Itachi being a snob and he's one of my favorite characters...****Oh well…Plz reviewJ**


End file.
